


the duality of a mask

by roastingflowers



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roastingflowers/pseuds/roastingflowers
Summary: the owl house but it's an au where hexide is an art(anything and everything considered "art". its a broad topic oof) school in the human worldi promise this summary will get better i'm super rushed because i want to get this out before 2020 endstitle is a filler, based it off of a snippet i started writing as a character study-type thing for amity
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha & Skara, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Gus Porter, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Kudos: 11





	the duality of a mask

The snake in Principal Hal’s face was the last straw. It was either go to Reality Check Summer Camp or face expulsion. No other options. It was a hard choice for Camila Noceda, to send her only daughter away for the summer or find a different school for her. The latter couldn’t be done without extensive research. They were running out of schools willing to take on a self-proclaimed(and counselor proclaimed) “problem child”, and the ones that were willing were more of an army boot camp than a school. Camila has stayed up countless nights afterward, wondering if it was the right decision. Hoping her daughter knew that everything she did, she did it for Luz. Always out of love. Hoping her daughter would some day understand that this was the best decision-was it really? Sometimes, you have to make sacrifices.

But sacrifices don’t always feel like love.

Luz Noceda sighed as she stared out of the grimy bus window. She pulled the strings of her cat hoodie out, covering her face and flapping up her ears. There were three other unlucky recruits in the same boat, or rather, bus, she was in. Seeing as they wouldn't be at the prison that is Reality Check Summer Camp for a good chunk of time, she turned to the large, hulking boy seated a few rows behind her. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you going to this camp?"

The boy, with the characteristics of a sad potato mumbled, “I’m here because I can’t stop biting off and eating my nails.” Luz shuddered, quickly realizing why someone like him would be sent to the camp. But it still.. didn't make sense. That's pretty weird but, why would it warrant going to a camp for reality checking? A few rows in front of Luz, a tall girl with her legs over the seat in front of her opened her large binder filled with quickly scribbled words and detailed doodles of vegetables embracing. "I'm here because I write fanfiction about vegetables falling in love. I like food, I like love, just let me write about it!"

Luz scrunched her face up, wondering again why those habits would bring anyone to make the decision to send their kid away for so long. They seemed harmless! An angry screech interrupted her thoughts. "We are agents of fwee expwession! They will never siwence us!"

A tiny ginger haired kid with a big nose and bulbous body hopped up and down from their seat in anger, clearly not caring about road safety. The fanfic girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, she's really big into conspiracy theories."

Luz had her face scrunched up again. Wait. None of you actually did anything wrong. You're all just a bunch of weirdos. Like me."

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the first chapter of my first fic ! i've been thinking about writing this for forever and a half, so i just. did. follow me on insta if you want mediocre fanart @roastingflowers. have a good day/night/afternoon/whenever you're reading this <]:^) i promise this first chapter will be finished soon, just need to get the first part out today, before 2021 starts. thanx xox


End file.
